Power of Dreams
by Master Stonestar
Summary: SEQUEL TO SPLASHKIT'S DREAMS! Pebblestar and Emily have been captured. Dreams hold secrets that shouldn't be known by anyone else. Can they escape? Or shall the Dreams consume them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the sequel to Splashkit's Dreams! This story will be written in Pebblestar's POV. It takes place when Pebblestar and Emily are captured. Enjoy**

_I see Emily laying against the wall. Trying to move closer to her, I realize that I have a sharp pain in my back legs._

"_Emily" I say softly_

_Emily doesn't move or speak. _

"_Emily" I say again_

_Her body stirs this time._

"_Emily, are you okay?" I ask_

_She lifts her head up as soon as I finish speaking._

"_Pebblestar….where are we?" Emily asks_

"_I have no idea. Are you okay?" I ask_

"_I think I am okay. How are you?" Emily asks_

"_Not well. I can't move" I say_

"_Oh no" Emily says_

"_Can you move your legs?" I ask_

"_Let me try" Emily says _

_Emily stands up without any problems. _

"_Good! At least you can stand" I say_

"_Don't worry Pebblestar. I will figure something out" Emily says_

"_You don't have too" I say_

"_Yes I do! Splashpaw is still waiting on you!" Emily says_

"_Splashpaw is only looking for Rose" I say_

"_Oh….who is Rose?" Emily asks_

"_A friend that she met in a dream" I say_

"_Why is Splashpaw looking for her then? Can't he just enter her dream?" Emily asks_

"_No. Rose died in a dream and now Splashpaw cannot find her" I say_

"_We should help look for her!" Emily says_

"_That's what I was doing. Anyways we can't do anything, look at where we are" I say_

"_Don't worry! I will get us out of here!" Emily says_

"_Save yourself don't worry about me" I say_

"_Pebblestar…." Emily says_

"_Just go Emily. Tell Splashpaw that I am sorry" I say_

_I close my eyes. _


	2. Where Are We?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating as much. Life has been busy and I suck at prioritizing (I also suck at writing lol) But anyways, I am sorry for not updating as much. Next week I am planning on posting a chapter a day! Enjoy chapter 2!**

"_I am not giving up on you Pebblestar" Emily says_

"_Why not? I am old" I say_

"_Because you are still worth so much! Both me and Splashpaw look up to you" Emily says_

_I open my eyes and look at her. _

"_Name one thing I taught you" I say_

"_That dreams have a purpose" Emily says_

_I nod. _

"_Now let's figure out how to get out of here" Emily says_

"_It is not that simple. I still cannot walk" I say_

"_Oh….wait. If this is still my dream, I could heal you" Emily says_

"_True, give it a shot" I say_

_Emily walks over to me and places one of her paws on me. I feel a sharp pain and a surge of energy flow through my body. _

"_There. I think it worked" Emily says_

"_Alright, let me try and stand" I say _

_I stand up without any issues. _

"_Perfect!" I yowl_

_Suddenly I hear a loud crashing and crunching noise. Both me and Emily jump in terror. _

"_What do you think made that noise?" Emily whispers_

"_Not sure, but let's not stay around to find out" I say_

"_Right" Emily says _

_We give the room that we are in a good look through to see if there is any way to escape. _

"_No visible escape routes" I say_

"_Hmmmm….." Emily says_

"_There has got to be a way to get out of here" I say as I pace the perimeter of the room_

_Emily looks around again._

"_I got it!" Emily says_

"_What?" I say_

"_I know how we will escape!" Emily says_

"_Shhh whisper! Alright can you explain how?" I ask_

"_Oh sorry and yes. Notice how the ground is dirt? We could dig a passageway out" Emily says_

"_True we could. Where would be a good place to start?" I ask_

"_Hmmmm….how about the far left corner?" Emily asks_

"_Sure let's try that" I say_

_We both head over to the far left corner of the room. _

"_Do you want to start?" I ask_

"_Sure" Emily says_

_Emily starts digging. _

"_I will watch the door" I say_

"_Alright" Emily says_

_I get to the door and I hear voices. _

"_The master is out for a little. He said he had someone to visit" one voice says_

"_Ah…then he will come back for our prisoners?" another voice says_

"_I assume so" the first voice says_

_My eyes widen. If we didn't get out now, we were doomed. I rush back over to Emily._

"_Emily" I say_

"_Yes?" she responds_

_I look down the hole at her progress. _

"_Wow! You dig fast!" I say_

"_Thanks! Now what is it?" Emily asks_

"_If we don't get out soon we are dead. I overheard conversation from two guards" I say_

"_Well I better keep digging then" Emily says_

"_Would you like me to dig for a bit?" I ask_

"_No, I got it" Emily says_

"_If you say so" I say as I walk back to the door. _

_I take a good look at the door. It was small, like a cat door into a two-leg's house. I only knew this because I had a kittypet friend. The voices are still there. I lean up against the door and listen some more. _

"_I hope master gets back soon. I am hungry" a new voice says_

"_Greetings Scarface" one of the original voice says_

"_Nice to see you to, Sharpmouth" Scarface says_

"_Did the master say when he would be back?" a different voice says_

"_No he didn't" Sharpmouth says_

"_Have you checked on the prisoners recently?" Scarface asks_

"_No, we did not receive an order to do so" Sharpmouth says_

"_Well I am giving you one. Bloodyfang check on them" Scarface says_

"_Who gave you the ability to give orders?" Sharpmouth asks_

_I rush away from the door and back to Emily._

"_How is it coming?" I ask_

"_It is great!" Emily says_

"_Is it almost done? We might have some company soon" I say_

"_Oh my" Emily says_


	3. The Untold Truth

**A/N: Chapter Three! Sorry each chapter is so short.**

"_How is the hole coming Emily?" I ask nervously as the voices of our captors get closer_

"_Good, I can see some light on the other side" she says_

"_Quick, get out! Our captors are here" I say_

_Emily jumps out of the hole with one great leap. We both hurry over to our original spots, the hole remains uncovered._

_Our captors enter through the cat door. _

"_Welcome Pebblestar. Welcome Emily" one of the tom captors says_

"_What do you want?" I ask the captor_

"_I want to know what you are doing messing with others dreams" a she-cat captor says_

"_I am trying to help Splashpaw find his friend Rose" I say_

"_Why did you abduct us?" Emily blurts out_

"_One question at a time!" the tom captor says_

_Emily lets out a hiss. _

"_How _dare _you! You filthy flea bag!" the she-cat says_

_The she-cat rushes over to Emily and swats her with an unsheathed front paw. Emily yowls in pain as the she-cat's claws cut her nose and nearly miss her eyes._

"_That should teach you" the tom says_

"_Leave her alone. You quarrel is with me" I say_

_The tom and she-cat look at me. _

"_Brave words coming from the Great Pebblestar" another captor says_

"_What?" I ask confused_

"_Your scent isn't the one inside this hole" the other captor says walking over to join us_

"_Of course it isn't. I have problems walking still" I lie_

"_Is that true Emily?" the tom captor asks_

"_Yes" Emily lies_

"_Congratulations. You both just lied to us!" the she-cat says_

"_What? We didn't lie!" I yowl_

"_Yes you did. I can smell your scent near the hole. Your legs are perfectly fine" the other captor says_

"_Fine. Now what do you want?" Emily asks agitated_

"_I want to know where Splashpaw is" the tom captor says_

"_What for?" I ask_

"_So I can bring him to Rose. Unlike you, my followers and myself have different methods of dream hopping" the tom captor says_

_Suddenly I realize who the tom captor is. _

"_Hawkfrost, it is nice to see you again" I say_

"_I am surprised you didn't remember me" he answers back_

"_You have changed, old friend" I say_

"_So have you. Let me also introduce you to a new friend of mine. Mapleshade" Hawkfrost says, flicking his tail towards the she-cat_

"_Pleasure to meet you Mapleshade" I say dipping my head_

_Mapleshade hisses back at me._

"_I guess it is time for part two of our plan" I say standing up_

"_Most certainly" Hawkfrost responds_

_I glance over at Emily, all I can see is terror in her eyes. _

**A/N: Not what you expected? Of course not! Pebblestar is in league with Hawkfrost and Mapleshade? What does this mean for Emily? How about Splashpaw? You shall see what happens in the next chapters…**


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**A/N:**

**Hello All My Readers. I am glad you are here and reading this. I am uploading this because I am questioning continuing with this sequel to **_**Splashkit's Dreams.**_

**I am asking for your views about what to do.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**-MasterStonestar**


End file.
